


a virtue

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cockrings, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Gabriel likes to think himself a patient man. But there's only so much he can take.





	a virtue

Gabriel likes to think himself a patient man.

He’s come to see it as a requirement, in his line of work--from dealing with politicians who want to drag their feet on every minor problem to the hoards of press pumping out line after line of slander with his name in the headlines, a good sense of self-control and seemingly infinite patience have become crucial to keeping himself sane. After spending essentially his entire life at the mercy of the military and the government, Gabriel is used to having to wait for the things he wants, and just as used to having to gracefully endure the things he doesn’t.

But this is a new brand of torture, and something Gabriel can say with certainty he’s never had to suffer through before.

The tile of the bathroom wall is blessedly cool against his cheek. Gabriel’s fingers scrabble at it desperately as he spreads his thighs a little more, rolling his hips up to make it easier for Jack’s quick hands to tug his slacks down over the plush curve of his ass. Jack gives each cheek a firm squeeze before spreading them with his thumbs, and Gabriel screws his eyes shut tightly, relishing the burning coil of humiliation curling in his gut when he feels Jack spit on his plugged hole.

“Would you hurry up?” he hisses, voice hushed but urgent; and Jack laughs quietly, grabbing the end of the bejeweled plug and giving it a tiny little pull just to make Gabriel’s breath halt in his lungs.

“Someone’s eager,” Jack murmurs, his lips brushing the back of Gabriel’s neck and making him shiver. He pulls the smooth-tapered plug out a bit more, then jams it back in, delighting in Gabriel’s choked little moan. “You should be quiet, you know. Anyone could be walking by and hear you, whining with a plug up your ass--and wouldn’t that be an interesting article for the press to run?”

“Shut up,” Gabriel grinds out, his teeth gritted; but he can’t deny the way the mere notion has his cock twitching, jerking up against the thin ring wrapped tight around its base. When he closes his eyes he can imagine the title: _Commander Reyes, War Hero, Slave to Strike-Commander Morrison’s Thick Cock--_

“--Gabe? Hello?” Calloused fingertips tap at Gabriel’s jaw, and he jerks himself out of his fantasy to look back at Jack; it takes him a few moments to focus enough to register the concern on Jack’s face, the worry lines creased into his forehead before he breaks out into a nervous little smile. “You still with me, babe? Do you need to stop?”

“God, no, please,” Gabriel groans--between the quick little fucks Jack’s tortured him with all day and the filthy whispers in his ear of something more, the last thing he wants is for this to _ever_ stop. He squirms a little to press himself up more fully against the wall, and lets a low, rumbling keen spill from deep in his throat as Jack tugs on the plug again, just to ease the other man’s worries a little more. “Fuck me, Jack, hurry--”

“Alright, alright...calm down, damn.” But there’s relief in Jack’s voice, under the amusement and the arousal; a gentler pace to his rutting hips when he fucks into Gabriel for the third time that day, clinging to his hips and panting hot against the back of his neck before filling him up with yet another load of cum, adding to the creamy gape of his hole. 

Gabriel whines when Jack pulls out--a desperate, needy thing--and Jack shushes him softly, fingertips petting down the sweaty curve of Gabriel’s lower back as he gently works the bejeweled plug back in. He watches Gabriel’s slack, glistening hole swallow up the widest part of the plug with ease, watches it flutter and twitch around the narrow neck; and has to bite his lip to keep himself at bay, moves his hand off Gabriel’s back to grind the heel against the twitch in his slacks where his cock tries to valiantly stir again.

“Fuck,” Jack breathes, nuzzling into Gabriel’s neck and reaching around him to give his straining cock a squeeze; it’s steadily leaking, slick around the tip with thick beads of pre-cum, a hint of the orgasm he’s being denied. Gabriel whines, bucking his hips into Jack’s calloused fingers with a broken noise--and Jack grins so wide he can taste the salt of Gabriel’s sweat on his lips.

“Just you wait,” he whispers, reaching down to roll Gabriel’s balls in his hand, feel the heavy, full weight of them in his palm. Gabriel arches up onto his toes, a quick string of curses hissed past his grit teeth, and Jack shivers to see the way that powerful body flexes and moves. 

“We’re not done yet, Gabi. Just you wait and see.”

 

-x-

 

Gabriel waits.

And waits.

And _waits._

It feels like the longest day of his life--sitting through meetings with three loads of Jack’s cum resting heavy in his gut, having to squirm in his seat to find a way to sit that doesn’t hurt his ass, keeping his chair tucked up under the desk so no one can see the small damp patches in his slacks--and by the time he’s finally made it home, it’s all he can do to get to the bedroom before stripping down.

Of course, waiting for him all stretched out naked on their bed, his thighs spread and lazily stroking at his stiff cock, is the source of all his agony.

“ _Jack_ ,” Gabriel breathes, hopping on one foot in his haste to get his boxers off, all but ripping the tie from around his throat. “Jack--solito. Please, I need--”  
“I know what you need,” Jack says, surging up from the bed to pull Gabriel into his arms--they lock lips in a heated kiss, and Gabriel melts into it, letting Jack guide him up onto the bed and coax him onto his back. When Jack breaks away from his mouth to trail nipping kisses down the muscular column of his throat, to suck a mark against his collarbone, Gabriel claws at the bed, writhes like he’s being electrocuted.

“Jack--!”

“Shh, Gabi…” Jack’s hand comes up, smoothing down the fluttering plane of Gabriel’s belly, petting through the sparse, dark hair clustered under his navel. He moves his body down Gabriel’s, noses at one of Gabriel’s thighs to get them to spread. “Shh...I’ve got you, sweetheart, let me see…”

Gabriel lifts his head, stares down the heaving rise of his own chest to watch Jack nose between his legs. He keens softly when he feels the plug being worked loose, slid free of the fucked-slack, greedy clutch of his hole, and clutches at the sheets as two of Jack’s fingers replace it, sliding home until they’re buried to the knuckles.

“There we go,” Jack whispers, working his fingers slowly, feeling the slick of his own cum inside Gabriel’s hole. “Look at you...taking it so well, you’re so wet for me, Gabe. Like a little pussy down here, so hot…”

He pulls his fingers free, and Gabriel holds his breath as he watches Jack’s tongue slip out, lick up the side of his finger, collecting the thin smears of milky white--and it’s all he can take, toes curling as he spits, “Would you just fuck me already!”

Jack chuckles, and Gabriel would snarl at him just for being such an ass; but then Jack is moving, straddling Gabriel’s waist and rubbing his hole up against Gabriel’s cock, and when did he have time to get himself slick and ready?

“W-wai-- _ah!_ \--wait!” Gabriel whines, grabbing at Jack’s hips as the other man slowly drops down his cock--digging his fingers in and releasing, leaving spots of blanched white skin in his wake, unable to decide if he wants Jack to stay or to go. On one hand, finally having something warm wrapped snug around his aching cock feels like heaven; but he’s been teased all day with the promise of a proper fuck, and even as he lays he can feel Jack’s cum starting to trickle down the curve of his ass to pool on the bed beneath him. “A-ah...wait, Jack, what--”

“You said you wanted me to fuck you,” Jack says, settling himself down flush against Gabriel’s pelvis and tipping his head back with a sigh at the feeling of being stuffed up full. He pets idly along one of Gabriel’s thighs, feeling the thick muscle jump and twitch under his fingertips. “And I _am_ fucking you. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Gabriel shouts it, desperation in his eyes--then bites his lip, looks away, color rising to his cheeks at his own neediness. He rolls his hips, cautiously, and groans at the feeling of more of Jack’s cum escaping him. “I...I want--”

“Want what?” Jack rises up onto his knees, bracing one hand between the swell of Gabriel’s pecs to bounce himself in long, slow thrusts, sheathing Gabriel’s cock in him entirely before lifting off again. “Doesn’t it feel good, that deep in me? I know it feels good to me…”

“Yes, yes, feels so good,” Gabriel babbles, arching his hips up on each of Jack’s bounces, not wanting his cock to ever leave the warm clutch of the other man’s ass. He worries at his lip again, teeth threatening to break skin. “But it’s not--I-I need--”

And Jack sighs--a drawn-out, dramatic thing, just to watch Gabriel writhe beneath him in mortified arousal--and rolls his eyes, looking down at the other man flatly. “Let me guess: you need something in your ass, don’t you, you insatiable slut?”

Gabriel’s eyes are shiny, glitter with humiliation and the threat of unshed tears. He nods in a series of quick little jerks, his chest heaving. 

“Please…”

Jack sighs again--softer this time, as he cups Gabriel’s face, tenderly rubs his thumb over the scruff of his beard--and slowly lifts himself off Gabriel’s lap. “Fine.” He grabs for Gabriel’s knees, hikes them up until they brush against his chest, and lets the weight of his cock drag over the seam of Gabriel’s balls, nudge against his slack, slick hole. “This what you want, then? Want me to hold you down, fuck your brains out?” 

“Yes--” The head of Jack’s cock starts to press in, and it’s _humiliatingly_ easy, a slick stretch that Gabriel keens at; he arches his back, toes curling above Jack’s shoulders when he feels the wiry brush of Jack’s pubes against his ass, the hard stop of their hips meeting, the stinging _fullness_ that wracks him to the core. “Yes! Fuck! Jack!”

“That’s right,” Jack growls, pushing Gabriel’s knees up further, nearly bending him in half; making him supple and accepting to the way he pounds into him, driving further and further on every thrust with the mess of a day’s worth of cum slicking the way. “That’s _fucking_ right.”


End file.
